sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Here's to You (song)
| format = 7-inch | recorded = 1971 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = RCA Victor | composer = | lyricist = | producer = | chronology = Joan Baez | prev_title = The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down | prev_year = 1971 | next_title = Let It Be | next_year = 1971 }} "Here's to You" is a song by Ennio Morricone and Joan Baez, released in 1971 as part of the soundtrack of the film Sacco & Vanzetti, directed by Giuliano Montaldo. The lyrics are by Baez herself and the music is by Ennio Morricone. Background The song is a tribute to two anarchists of Italian origin, Nicola Sacco and Bartolomeo Vanzetti who were sentenced to death by a United States court in the 1920s. The consensus of critical opinion has concluded since that the ruling was based on abhorrence to their anarchist political beliefs rather than on any proof that they committed the robbery and murders of which they were accused.Montgomery 1960 p. v.Young & Kaiser 1985 preface. The lyrics for Here's to You make use of a statement attributed to Vanzetti by Philip D. Strong, a reporter for the North American Newspaper Alliance who visited him in prison in May 1927, three months before his execution. Use in other media The song is also used in the 1977 quasi-documentary film Deutschland im Herbst, accompanying footage of the 1977 funeral march for Red Army Faction members Andreas Baader, Gudrun Ensslin, and Jan-Carl Raspe who had purportedly committed suicide in prison (see German Autumn). Besides the film Sacco e Vanzetti, the song also appears in the 2004 film The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou. . The song also appeared as the opening song in 2014 game Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes produced by Hideo Kojima, as well as the end theme for its predecessor Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots which was also directed by Kojima. Covers In the United States and worldwide, the song became a veritable human rights movement in the 1970s. In 1972 the German songwriter Franz Josef Degenhardt sang the song under the title "Sacco und Vanzetti" with five verses. The Israeli singer Daliah Lavi sang it in English, French and German.Daliah Lavi – Here's To You Discogs.com Swedish singer-songwriter Agnetha Fältskog recorded the song in German and released it as a single in 1972, entitled Geh' mit Gott. In 1974 Mireille Mathieu covered the song as "La Marche De Sacco Et Vanzetti" on her album "Mireille Mathieu Chante Ennio Morricone". In 1997, Nana Mouskouri interpreted it with Les Enfoirés starting with a classical rendering that develops into a blues song, intermittent with versions of Georges Moustaki in French and finally in English. . In 2011, Bandista covered the song with the name "Selam size" in their album "Daima!". Hayley Westenra and Ennio Morricone perform Here's To You on the album Paradiso released 2011 and nominated for the Classic Brit Award 2012. Corsica-based band L'Arcusgi used Here's to You music in their 2011 song Alba Nova (in Corsican A New Dawn). British composer Harry Gregson-Williams orchestrated a cover of Here's To You featuring vocals by Lisbeth Scott. This version is heard during the end credits of the 2008 game Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Lyrics Here's to you, Nicola and Bart Rest forever here in our hearts The last and final moment is yours That agony is your triumph. References Category:1971 songs Category:1971 singles Category:Ennio Morricone songs Category:Joan Baez songs Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs written by Joan Baez Category:Songs in memory of deceased persons Category:Sacco and Vanzetti Category:Anarchist songs